This invention relates to an ink jet recording apparatus such as a printer or a plotter, and more particularly to an ink jet recording apparatus having a plurality of recording heads and a plurality of ink supplying tubes corresponding thereto.
Heretofore, in the ink supplying tubes of an ink jet recording device, as shown in FIG. 8, a plurality of tubes 5 containing ink 6 are inserted as a bundle into a guide tube 9.
However, since a plural number of ink supplying tubes are formed in a bundle, the radius of bending of the ink supplying tubes must be large, and this causes a problem in the case of miniaturizing the apparatus. Further, since the tubes are inserted in an ink supplying tube guide tube, there was a problem that the ink supplying tubes are worn due to the sliding of the ink supplying tubes against each other in the guide tube and the sliding of the guide tube in the case of reciprocal movement of the recording head, resulting in the occurrence of poor performance.